


summers meant for loving & leaving

by sunlions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlions/pseuds/sunlions
Summary: after two years, mark finally comes home for the summer.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	summers meant for loving & leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neozone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozone/gifts).



may had always been one of donghyuck’s favorite months. not only was it the start of his long semester finally dwindling down, but it was also the month of new beginnings with summer just right around the corner. donghyuck loved summer. he loved the sun beating down on his already tanned skin, spreading a warmth that seemed to seep into his bones and settle gently there. he loved staying out all night with his friends, knowing they had no responsibilities the following day. just doing whatever they deemed a good idea at the time. later on, they’d discover it hadn’t been a good idea despite what their brains had convinced them, but they always did it anyway, figuring being young and dumb had to count for something, right? he loved the thrill of the long drives they’d take, for the very same reasons, going anywhere the wind took them even if it left them nowhere. he especially loved his birthday. getting another year older, but never any wiser. he enjoyed all the celebrations and festivities, their friend group always making a big deal out of one another’s special days. most of all, he loved the feeling of freedom and growth summer left him with. his last summer had been one of change and the sunny boy was hoping this one would be as well because besides all that, it also symbolized another important thing—

it meant mark was coming _home_.

and mark coming home had been something donghyuck had looked forward to for nearly two years. patiently counting down the days until he’d see his childhood friend again. now, he could count the days down on just one hand; five days remaining.

he was barely able to contain the emotions thrumming through his body as he traversed the halls of his apartment building, making swift, bouncy steps towards the exit. he was anxious, jittery with nerves, not knowing what to expect with his old friend’s return. but more than that, excitement resonated the most out of all his feelings. so much so, that it shrouded the rest of them in a thin layered veil, not yet ready to be felt. donghyuck should’ve spent more time analyzing his feelings, but time was one thing he didn’t have at the moment. a quick glance at his watch told him it was already 12:10 p.m. and he was late for a very important lunch date.

it didn’t take long to get to his desired location. within eight minutes, donghyuck found himself standing outside the local cafe that he and the rest of his friend group frequented regularly. the entrance was a bit hidden, the small building being trapped between two larger ones that obscured it from view. honestly, hyuck didn’t know what the other buildings were for, had never sent more than a glance in their direction. he figured maybe they were apartments or something seeing as they were located near campus, but he had never seen a person come in or out one of the towering buildings in all the time he had spent at the shop. one probably wouldn’t even suspect the tiny cafe to be hidden here. wouldn’t even know where to find it if they hadn’t known already. stepping inside felt the same as ever. there were only a few customers, two college students working on their own and an older man who was probably a professor, nursing a large mug of what he assumed was coffee. the curly haired boy stepped in further, taking in the heavy scent of espresso that lingered in the air. he was met with a sense of comfort and familiarity. one that could only be likened to the feeling of coming home after a long day. however, that feeling quickly dissipated when he heard a loud drawl from a recognizable voice.

“finally! jeez donghyuck, we said lunch!”

donghyuck simply huffed a reply, opting for glaring at jaemin rather than meeting him with a proper response, to which the latter only scoffed. hyuck couldn’t help the small chuckle that left his lips as he made his way over to their regular table. it was located near the back corner of the establishment where fairy lights loosely hung down, draping around the artwork that graced the walls. the table was more booth-like, a circular bench littered with pillows wrapping halfway around itself. donghyuck suspected this probably used to be a restaurant and after seeing how cozy the booth was, the new owners decided to keep it. he was glad they had. this booth had been home to many of the group's hang outs, the best meeting place to discuss any schemes they decided on. it was also the only table big enough to accommodate their group.

donghyuck lifted his bag over his shoulder, placing it in the spot next to his friend. “don’t be like that nana,” he spoke fondly, ruffling the slightly younger male’s hair. “i overslept.”

“it also doesn’t help that you left me living alone halfway through the semester.” donghyuck added a beat later. this along with the sudden touch seemed to satiate the pink-haired boy as he smiled up at donghyuck, leaning into his hand.

“you’re right. i know better than anyone else that you sleep like the dead.”

“hey— i’m not that bad!” the tanned boy laid a playful smack across his friend’s shoulder, trying (and hopelessly failing) to defend himself as their other friends watched on in amusement not unused to this type of behavior.

“sure and i wasn’t the one practically lugging your lifeless body out of bed to dress you so you weren’t late for statistics.” nana teased, cooing at the small pout adorning his friend’s features. donghyuck grumbled a reply. something along the lines of ‘yeah, whatever’ as he effortlessly slid into his usual spot, next to jaemin.

before donghyuck lived alone in the two bedroom apartment he currently occupied, he had jaemin as a roommate. the latter decided to move out of their shared space after _finally_ coming to terms with his feelings for jeno and moving in with him. at first, it had been hard to get used to living without the vibrant boy. hard to get back into a routine that fit— because as jaemin had so kindly put it— donghyuck was the worst without someone to direct him. before jaemin, it had been mark who had lived next door to hyuck’s childhood home. the older boy would always wake up early enough to get not only himself, but donghyuck ready as well. the two had grown up close, mostly because their parents had been good friends, but mark soon became something akin to family for donghyuck. the two were known to be inseparable. and since the beginning, mark had always looked after the boy. mark took care of donghyuck in a way that probably should’ve embarrassed the younger, but he could only feel his heart swell thinking of all the ways mark had cared for him back then.

donghyuck wouldn’t say he was _that_ dependent. but to be quite honest, his final year of high school had been absolute hell after mark, being an entire year older, graduated and moved to canada to study abroad. it had gotten so bad that there was a point in time the sun-kissed boy feared he wouldn’t graduate on time with the rest of his friends. nana had been his saving grace that year. his flicker of light in the darkness, easily fitting into the gap mark had left, helping donghyuck in any way he could. this had started as simply calling hyuck in the mornings, making sure the boy got up to entirely moving in with him last summer. jaemin had been such a constant source of happiness, it almost got a little easier for donghyuck to forget mark wasn't there.

_almost._

donghyuck was broken out of his trip through memory lane by a familiar voice calling out to him.

“donghyuck! i have your drink, now come get it before it gets cold.”

a smile stretched its way across his face as he turned around, only to be greeted by the friendly face of his favorite cafe owner. “jaehyun!” he called out, starting his way towards the counter with his arms stretched wide. 

donghyuck had easily sauntered over, plopping down on one of the counter stools before giving the man behind it a wink. “you always know just how to treat me.”

the older chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “it’s not treating you if you’re the one paying, hyuck.”

the boy feigned offense, laying a hand dramatically over his heart as he gasped, “and here i thought you’d promise to treat me if i made it through the semester in one piece.”

“that i did, but you still have a week left!” jaehyun was ruthless. not even bothered by the pout already forming on the younger’s lips.

donghyuck couldn’t help the whine that escaped his mouth, practically crying out, “you think i can’t last a week more? now i’m really offended!”

“tell you what. come back here after mark gets home and i’ll treat you both.” jaehyun spoke, the fondness in his eyes only amplified at the mention of mark. donghyuck felt his chest tighten quickly at the name before releasing just as fast.

he agreed, “ _after mark gets home._ ”

the older man's smile only widened at that reply and with nothing left to say, he sent hyuck on his way. "now get back over there before jaemin yells again! i'll be out in a bit with food."

nodding, donghyuck took the warm drink from the counter, leaving to return to his friends. the rest of them still sat in the same positions, each consuming their own drinks whilst seemingly wrapped up in some conversation about what to do once school let out.

“we should go on a drive.” yangyang suggested, head bobbing up like an excited puppy, soft curls bouncing at the sudden motion.

“no, no,” jeno spoke with a shake of his head, “we always do drives towards the _end_ of summer.”

yangyang sighed dejectedly, but couldn’t help the small smile that found it's way on his lips when renjun ran a hand down the nape of his neck, soothing it like jeno’s words had actually done harm.

jaemin shrugged and donghyuck knew he really didn’t care what they did. he always went with the flow saying, ‘just do what feels right!’ which was what led him to dying his hair pink. it was also what had led the small band of misfits into a lot of trouble when they were younger— now being much older they knew how to avoid getting caught. still, the male offered, “wanna go skating? it’s been awhile.”

“and watch me fall on my ass? no thank you.” renjun retorted with a snort.

“they make those walkers you know. you’re short enough, i bet they’d let you use one!” donghyuck interjected, earning a laugh from everyone except renjun. it was amusing to watch how quickly renjun’s glare had shifted from hyuck over to yangyang when the older heard the latter struggle to hide his own giggles.

“not you too! you’re supposed to be on my side!” renjun wailed, clinging onto his boyfriend’s arm, squeezing the life out of it. this only caused the group to burst into more laughter. after the giggles had subsided, their food had arrived and they soon forgot the previous conversation, shifting to something else as they munched. 

this was what donghyuck loved most. he loved afternoons spent like this in the company of the people closest to him. it was also these afternoons that reminded him so much of mark’s absence. the honey toned boy couldn’t help but believe mark should be there too, joking and laughing along in that dorky way that only mark really knew how to pull off. sometimes, donghyuck hated the world, cursing the universe for giving mark a full-ride scholarship to the film school he currently attended. he was happy for his friend, of course he was, but the sun-kissed boy couldn’t shake this feeling of being robbed.

as children, he and mark had dreamt a whole future alongside one another and that future had included college. it was hard— incredibly hard to not feel hurt at first. when mark had told him he was thinking about leaving, only _after_ being accepted. it had stung. and just like that, hyuck watched as his childhood dreams with mark went up in flames. all of them, crashing down around him. he never said anything though, never wanted to burden the older. it was just something silly they had agreed upon at a young age anyway and donghyuck would never hold the silly promises whispered over pinkies linked and thumbs touching over mark. so he supposed it made sense that it had completely slipped mark’s mind when the time for college had come.

what hadn’t made sense to the younger though, was mark’s refusal to come home last summer.

donghyuck had tried to keep in touch with his friend as much as he could, but the separation proved more challenging than either boy had expected. after spending almost the entirety of their lives together, in the same place, donghyuck had been surprised that they so easily had come undone. the time difference was too much and that, paired with the awful year donghyuck had was enough to drive the boys apart. by the time either had realized, it had already become harder and harder as life went on to once again synchronize their own lives and adjust to the other. the two became so far-off, donghyuck never asked why mark hadn’t come home. never wanted to pry in business that wasn’t his to know anymore. the distance didn’t stop hyuck from missing him. to be quite honest, donghyuck missed mark every day. he missed him in the quietness. the lack of mark so apparent, it left him dizzy. in those mundane moments, that ultimately meant nothing in the grand scheme of things other than just another missed opportunity with mark. his heart ached whenever something reminded him of the other boy he’d grown up knowing so well and while most of donghyuck was excited to see him again for the first time in forever— there was another part of him that feared mark’s return. as much as he missed mark, he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe mark didn’t feel the same.

and that was terrifying.

donghyuck didn’t spend a lot of time contemplating these emotions, knowing they’d spiral out of control if he let them. the poor boy had gone down that rabbit hole one too many times before. he didn’t have the time to anyway, his friend’s laughter already pulling him back into the conversation instead.

\---

four. three. two. one.

donghyuck counted, letting his fingers fall, curling into his palm until only one remained. he stared at that one finger as if he’d never seen it before. memorizing the shape and curve as if it were the most important thing in the world at that very moment. and to him, it probably was.

there was only one day left until mark’s arrival.

dazed, donghyuck got up from his spot in his bed. the finger now sat cradled in his lap, protected like if he let it go, mark would never return. sometimes donghyuck wondered if that _would_ happen. he wasn’t naive, not as much as he pretended to be anyway. he saw the instagram posts, the snapchat stories, the long nights mark stayed up just _living_ . living in a way similar to donghyuck and his own friends, but it was strange to think mark had made a life for himself in canada, had made new friends, had made a new _home_. all without donghyuck.

donghyuck let the lone finger curl into his palm. seeing no reason to work himself up over his own paranoias and insecurities. mark was coming home this time. for real.

there was no time to sit and continue to mull everything over. donghyuck had already spent too much time in bed and a quick glance at his phone displayed a message letting him brace himself for the next few minutes.

a loud knock sounded from the front door then, followed by a muffled, “donghyuck, let me in!”

okay, so he didn’t have a few minutes. the boy sighed, finally pushing himself off his cozy bed. he didn’t head towards the front door, didn’t need to. he could already hear the tell tale sound of a key clicking into a lock before said door opened. instead, donghyuck opted for busying himself with the window next to his bed. opening the curtains to allow the sun entrance into his home, the warmth soaking into his skin instantly improved the boy's foul mood. 

“let me guess. you just got up?”

donghyuck only huffed, turning to face his intruder. stood there, arms across his chest and a single eyebrow raised as he leaned into the door frame was none other than na jaemin. he watched donghyuck knowingly. if living with the boy hadn’t taught him enough, the bedhead and crumpled clothing was enough to let jaemin know he hit the target right on the mark.

“you forgot i was coming.” it wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“no.” donghyuck shook his head, progressing towards his closet to change out of his sleepwear. they weren’t actual pajamas or anything fancy, just a pair of basketball shorts and an oversized tee donghyuck recalled snatching from mark back in high school. the thought brought a faint smile to his lips before he was pulling the shirt up over his head, tossing it behind him. “‘course i remembered. i just don’t feel the need to get all pretty for you, jaems.”

jaemin scoffed, scooping up the shirt donghyuck had just shed and discarded it in the laundry basket beside the door. the pink-haired boy wrinkled his nose, obviously displeased with his friend. “you could’ve at least got up. took a shower or something, you know.”

donghyuck shrugged, pulling out a clean black tee. “nah. i’ll just shower after we clean.”

“whatever. i brought lunch if you wanna eat before we get started.”

this was typical. no matter how much jaemin seemed to detest and nag hyuck’s bad habits, he always took care of the boy and for that donghyuck was always grateful. “lunch sounds nice. thanks nana.”

lunch went by much quicker than donghyuck had expected. the brown-haired boy frowned, already dreading what they were about to do. he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his pouty lips when jaemin collected their dishes, taking them to the sink before coming back over to coo at his grumpy friend.

“c’mon hyuck, the quicker we get this done the quicker you can go back to bed!” jaemin singsonged, pulling donghyuck right out of his chair. donghyuck allowed himself to be dragged through his own home, not even complaining when they came to a stop in front of what used to be jaemin’s bedroom before he moved out.

“jeez hyuck,” he sniffed, the bedroom air stagnant from disuse. “you didn’t clean anything after i left, did you?”

donghyuck only shrugged. “it was your room. i didn’t want to touch your things.”

it went unspoken, but jaemin didn’t miss the ‘ _in case you came back_ ’ that hyuck had implied. a tender smile graced the boy’s face as he examined the room he used to call home. “i can take some of this stuff with me. get it off your hands, if you want?”

donghyuck only nodded, not sure what to say to his friend. after that, the two set off to work. they went around the room diligently, cleaning from top to bottom. a comfortable silence fit over the duo and donghyuck soon settled into his own rhythm. cleaning the spare room wasn’t as grueling a task as he originally thought it would be.

it was maybe two hours later when the room was finally spotless. jaemin collapsed on the queen sized bed he had left with a huff. “finally!”

donghyuck spared his friend a glance, shaking his head as he giggled to himself. “i should be the one saying that. you _love_ cleaning.”

“just because i love something doesn’t mean i wanna do it for you all the time!” the younger male cried out, making grabby hands towards the sun-kissed boy. “at least repay me for my efforts.”

hyuck let himself be dragged down onto the bed and into jaemin’s warm embrace. he was always happy to pay his friend back in affection. for them, it was normal. the two had spent many nights buried in the other’s arms and donghyuck, already drifting off, was glad to just let time pass as so.

jaemin, however, had other plans.

“sooo…” he started, drawing out the 'o', lips tickling donghyuck’s forehead as he continued. “marks coming home tomorrow.”

donghyuck froze, not quite sure where his friend was taking this conversation. he settled on not replying, not feeding into whatever jaemin was trying to do. he could feel his heart quicken and only prayed jaemin wouldn’t notice this as well.

“you ready to see him again?” jaemin tried again, lifting away from hyuck, eyes searching the face of the boy beneath him. it was an odd question, donghyuck thought. yes, he was ready to see him, but at the same time he had so many doubts and as he watched jaemin watching him, he was sure the boy could tell this much as well.

“i guess we’ll find out.”

jaemin didn't pry, letting his friend leave it at just that. 

\---

seven a.m. was early. way too early for donghyuck to be awake and a functioning human being. jaemin, much to donghyuck’s dismay, had ended up spending the night. sleeping in hyuck’s bed alongside him so as to not dirty the fresh sheets they had just put on the younger boy’s former bed. now, jaemin sat in the passenger seat of renjun’s car, flipping through song after song on his spotify playlist. each song he swore over and over was ‘the best one yet!’ and ‘perfect for car rides!’ after listening to this for about thirty minutes or so, donghyuck was now positive there wasn’t a single song jaemin liked, seeing as he skipped almost all of them before switching to another playlist altogether. donghyuck only sighed, merely half listening to the music with his face pressed against the cool window, allowing himself to be drifted back to sleep.

he came to an hour later, renjun softly shaking him. “donghyuck, we’re here. mark’s flight just landed.”

“already?” the sleepy boy murmured, sluggishly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. somewhere in the car, he could make out the sound of jaemin cooing at him, trying and failing to stifle small giggles.

“yes hyuck, already.” the smile on renjun’s face was so sweet. so full of affection that all the feelings of dread donghyuck could feel rising up to bubble out of him ceased. not even getting the chance to breathe before donghyuck got out the car himself, joining his friends.

originally, only renjun was supposed to pick up mark. he had been the first one to offer up his place when mark said he was coming back and asked to stay with one of them, not wanting to spend the summer with his parents despite not seeing them for the past two years either. donghyuck couldn’t help but be curious. couldn’t help his brain from wondering just why mark wouldn’t want to go home, but it wasn’t something he’d ever bring up on his own. it wasn’t exactly something he thought he had the privilege of knowing anymore. so with that, it had been decided mark would stay with renjun and that was that. things quickly evolved however, when renjun was kicked out of his own complex for renovations. this had forced renjun to move in with yangyang for the time being, leaving mark without a place to go. hyuck, being the only other person with an extra room, became the perfect candidate for housing their estranged friend. no matter how much he tried to protest at first, his protesting fell on deaf ears. this was partly because he only ever complained to jaemin, not wanting the rest of their friends to know and even then it was maybe once. twice. before he gave in anyway.

the walk into the airport wasn’t anything special. donghyuck hardly paid any attention to the shapes passing by. people hurried this way and that, one even bumping into him, but even that didn’t break the daze donghyuck had found himself so wrapped into. his thoughts could only focus on one thing. 

_mark._

his flight had landed. he was finally in the same place as hyuck, breathing the same air. the thought of that was a bit bizarre. given the time, donghyuck could’ve sat there and planned out every possibility as to how meeting mark again for the first time after all this time would go. if he concentrated hard enough, he could make out how the older's brows would furrow in the middle in that cute little way they usually did whenever mark was confused. he could see exactly how his eyes would be blown wide in surprise, not expecting to see hyuck and jaemin there when he was only expecting renjun. how his bottom lip would be chapped from being slightly tugged, caught between his upper teeth. donghyuck could picture all this and more from years of experiencing mark in all his glory. the image was so clear, so vivid in his mind that he hadn’t noticed they’d come to a halt.

and in that moment, everything froze.

“mark…” it was only a whisper. the sun-kissed boy could barely breathe out the name before his chest was tightening, heart constricting at the mere sight of his older friend.

donghyuck felt the world come to a full stop, all the air knocked out of him as nostalgia paired with a bittersweet twang twisted its way up his vertebrae, curling into his bones and cutting into him. the real mark lee stood a foot or two away, wearing a similar expression of shock just like the one donghyuck had imagined.

except the sight of him left donghyuck more breathless than he had expected.

mark looked more or less the same. he had the same dorky smile on the same stupid face. only time away had made that face slightly more attractive and donghyuck felt his cheeks heat at the thought. his hair was different, brown. a few shades lighter than the normal black he usually had, but not as light as donghyuck’s own caramel curls. donghyuck suddenly wondered if he smelled the same too. of lavender and fresh linen. there were many thoughts that swirled around in donghyuck's brain, each one leaving his cheeks a darker shade of pink. 

but what stood out the most to hyuck, wasn’t mark’s appearance at all— or if he still smelled like the remnants of childhood memories. it was the way mark’s eyes bore into his own here and now, in the present. his dark orbs traveled donghyuck’s appearance, scaling up and down the length of his body as if it were foreign. something he had never seen before and donghyuck found himself wondering if this really were his mark lee. _did he just check me out?_ it was a quick thought, but one that had donghyuck's previous hot cheeks now stained red, burning to the touch.

when mark spoke, it sent shivers down donghyuck’s spine. “hey hyuckie. it’s been awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday fic for [essie](https://twitter.com/sundappIed) <3
> 
> this wasn't supposed to be chaptered, but i got way too carried away in planning something that was just supposed to be a lil summer love :') i'm expecting 4 or 5 chapters that'll be on their way soon !  
> comments and thoughts are always appreciated!! 
> 
> thank you for reading !!  
> \- v
> 
> [au twitter](https://twitter.com/suntokkis)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suntokkis)


End file.
